I will love you till the end of time
by Stanatic girl
Summary: OneShort. Reconciliación desde el punto de vista de Kate.


**'I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years'**

Le encantaba su baño más que ninguna otra habitación de su casa, se podría decir que era su pequeño refugio. Era espacioso, tenía un gran espejo de pie y una bañera como la de las películas antiguas y por eso le gustaba tanto. Los últimos rayos de sol de aquel caluroso día de agosto entraban por la ventana, se reflejaban en el espejo y recorrían toda la estancia. Pulsó el play en el reproductor que tenía sobre una de las estanterías y empezó a sonar 'Blue Jeans'. Puso el tapón a la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua fría.

'I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years' repetía una vez tras otra en su mente, mientras se deshacía de la camiseta/pijama y de la ropa interior frente al gran espejo. La verdad es que hacía una semana que no salía de su casa, desde aquel fatídico día. Su vida, todo por lo que había luchado, todo por lo que se había esforzado, pero sobretodo él… Ya no le quedaba nada. Después de haber dimitido, después de haberse dado cuenta, había llegado hasta su puerta, aquella noche, empapada de los pies a la cabeza. Le había hecho saber que le amaba, y cuando creyó que estarían juntos, él le pidió espacio.

Cerró el grifo, la bañera estaba casi al borde, se deslizó dentro de ella hasta sumergirse al completo por unos segundos. Al principio el agua helada chocaba con su piel, después ese agua parecía arder como el fuego. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel, 10, 15, 20 segundos. Salió despacio, respirando profundamente, dejando su cuerpo sumergido hasta los hombros.

Junto con pequeñas gotas de agua, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer a la bañera, recordando como notó que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al escucharle. 'Necesito pensar.' Esa fue la respuesta a su último beso. Ella se marchó de allí, vacía, sin fuerzas siquiera para llorar. Ahora, una semana después sus lágrimas seguían cayendo cada vez que recordaba el momento.

Apoyó la cabeza en el filo de la bañera, la música había parado hacía tiempo, pero no le importó, la luz era cada vez más tenue, pero no tenía intención de hacer nada. La oscuridad había invadido su vida y así quería estar, a oscuras. No quería mirar a su alrededor y no verle, no ver sus ojos azules, en los cuales parecía que el mar se reflejase cada segundo. No quería mirar a su alrededor y no ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la hacía sonrojarse y perder la cordura hasta el punto de sentirse mareada. No quería escuchar otra voz que no fuese la suya, la de su amado escritor.

Recordó el beso, el que ella le había dado tras decirle que lo quería a él, que solo le importaba estar a su lado. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, esa sensación tan extraña pero placentera que había tenido. Él era lo que más deseaba y hacía una semana que no lo había visto. Se moría por llamarle, por escuchar su voz, pero no podía, le pidió espacio y al igual que él la respetó, ella respetaría su palabra y esperaría. Un millón de años, como decía la canción.

Cerró los ojos, tranquilizando su cuerpo con suaves respiraciones, dejó vagar su imaginación. Imaginó que él llamaba a su puerta, que le decía que la amaba y que no quería perder un minuto más estando separados. Imaginó que la besaba, se besaban hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones, pero ¿qué importaba eso? Ella podría vivir eternamente de sus besos.

De repente unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus sueños. Miró el reloj de pared, eran más de las 10 pm. y no esperaba visita. Salió con calma, no le importaba quien fuese, pero cuando estaba envolviendo su cuerpo en la toalla un pensamiento pasó fugaz por su cabeza. '¿Y si era él? ¿Y si había ido a buscarla para decirle que la amaba?'. De pronto, mientras revisaba que no se viese nada y dejaba que los tirabuzones cayesen por sus hombros, otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Esta vez la aterraba, '¿ y si había ido para decirle que no quería volver a verla, que todo había terminado?' se quedó un segundo sin respiración. De nuevo tres suaves golpes que resonaron en el silencio de su piso le hicieron volver al mundo real. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, se paró frente a ella y contó hasta tres. Abrió despacio, dejando ver poco a poco quien le esperaba al otro lado.

Creyó sentir que su corazón se paraba y contuvo la respiración. Segundos después, no sabía si reír, llorar, besarle, pedirle que pasara… Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que la hacían derretirse.

10, 15, 20 segundos. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Castle dio un paso hacía ella y su corazón se volvió a parar. Bajó su mirada al suelo, no quería que viese que las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-Kate… -Solo fue un susurro, pero para ella había sonado como el canto de un ángel, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba. – Kate… te amo.

Esta vez el susurro había sido pronunciado tan cerca de su oído que podía sentir la respiración en su oreja. Al escuchar aquellas dos palabras su cuerpo se heló, sentía unas ganas terribles por besarle, por decirle que ella también, que no quería perder ni un segundo más sin tocarle, pero no podía. No lograba entender por qué estaba paralizada.

Él rozó la piel de su cuello, deslizando dos de sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, retirando el pelo, aún mojado, que por el caía. Ella seguía sin responder.

-Te amo… - Depositó un suave beso en su clavícula.- Kate, te amo solo a ti. –Sus labios besaron de nuevo su piel, que se erizó de arriba a abajo, y su mano cogió la de ella suavemente. Solo entonces Beckett levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos azules, agarró su mano con algo más de fuerza y, como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, fue acercándose hasta sus labios.

-Yo también, te amo Rick. – Lo susurró como si de un suspiro se tratase, besando después sus labios con total suavidad.

Cada segundo que pasaba Beckett agarraba con más firmeza la mano de Castle, como si se fuese a esfumar, como si solo fuese producto de su imaginación. Mientras él la besaba con ternura, recorriendo toda su cara.

Al cabo de unos minutos sin moverse del sitio ella comenzó a caminar hacia dentro. Él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, se dejaba guiar. Caminaron despacio, cogidos de la mano. Ella lo llevo hasta el baño, donde tenía la bañera llena aún. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde la puerta, pero sus miradas, cargadas de amor y deseo, desembocaban en sonrisas de ternura, de sinceridad, de liberación.

Beckett se colocó frente a él en el centro del baño y comenzó a desvestirlo. Le quitó la cazadora, despacio, dejándola caer después sobre el cesto de la ropa. Sacó su camisa del pantalón, mirándole a los ojos y comenzó a desabrochar los botones uno a uno, con total lentitud. 'No hay prisas, el no se va a ir, ha dicho que me ama.' Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Él comenzó a besarla, lentamente también, por toda la cara y el cuello y los hombros…

Una vez acabó con su camisa, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, él se los quitó, volviéndola a besar después. Beckett le siguió el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la toalla, haciendo que se deslizara por su piel. Castle contemplaba a su musa, que le miraba con media sonrisa mientras sumergía su, delicado y aparentemente frágil, cuerpo bajo el agua de aquella bañera, invitándolo a entrar con ella.

Observó como acababa de quitarse la ropa, encogida en la bañera. Sintió un escalofrío cuando entró tras ella, dejando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Castle acarició su espalda suavemente bajo el agua, cogiendo su cintura y haciendo que se estirase despacio. Beckett se dejó hacer deslizándose por la bañera hasta apoyar la espalda en su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos al entrar en contacto.

De nuevo esas sensación de que el agua ardía. Pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, su vida, al igual que su bañera, estaba llena. Ya apenas se veía nada, pero ahora la oscuridad solo indicaba el final del día, ahora su vida estaba llena de luz.

Apoyó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Castle, este comenzó a besar su hombro y su cuello. Ella sonreía feliz, sinceramente feliz. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con las de él, rodeándose después con sus brazos.

Seguían en silencio, pues aquel día de agosto que había comenzado como una tortura, había acabado como un sueño. Las palabras sobraban y los besos y las caricias no cesaban dentro de aquella bañera de metal.


End file.
